


Bad Cases

by Spnfandom8



Category: Batman - Fandom, Criminal Minds
Genre: BAU Agent Jason Todd, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father and Son, Fluff and Angst, Self inflicted Sleep deprivation, Tired Jason Todd, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnfandom8/pseuds/Spnfandom8
Summary: The aftermath of a bad case.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Bad Cases

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. :)

Everyone was wrecked after the latest case.   
Jason slept the least.   
Reid was the most frustrated.   
Hotch was the most affected.   
Rossi was the calmest, even in in the midst of panic.   
JJ struggled the most with the end of the case.   
Prentiss locked it all in a box in her head.   
Morgan dealt with the hurricane of emotions flashing through his head in silence.  
Garcia can't close her eyes without seeing the crime scene pictures.   
Nobody talked on the jet.   
Nobody talked in the car on the way to the office.   
Nobody wanted to be left alone.   
They are surprised to see a man that they don't recognise standing behind Jason's desk, and someone finally breaks the silence.   
"Do you know him?" Hotch asks their newest team member, who says nothing in return, simply staring at the man who walks a few paces towards them before stopping.   
Jason's hands fall from his pockets, landing with a dull thump at his sides.   
His team looks to him for answers that they won't be getting.   
He walks the few feet to close the space between him and the man, and then stops.   
He stares at him for a few moments, his head cocked slightly to the side.   
He takes one step closer, putting him chest to chest with him.   
Neither of them move for a long moment.   
Everyone holds their breath, not sure about what's to happen.   
The tension is released when Jason does the unexpected, he simply drops his head to the other man's shoulder.   
The tension leaks from his body as he stands there, and there is a brief pause, where the unidentified man freezes, a surprised look on his face.   
The moment is broken when his hand lifts from his side, easily finding its way into his son's hair, his other hand coming around his back and drawing him into a hug.   
They stand like that for what seems like an eternity before anyone speaks up again, and this time it's Jason that breaks the silence.   
"Two weeks, ten father and son pairs that were murdered, tortured, simply for not knowing how to be father and son. Twenty two hours of sleep, eight nightmares. A team that doesn't know I have a father, and a father who always has the best, and worst timing" Is all he says, yet the one person in the room that he's talking to, knows exactly what he means.   
His sleep deprived voice is muffled from where his face is pressed into his dad's shoulder, but nobody has trouble hearing him.   
"You mind if I crash at home tonight?" He asks a moment later, still not picking his head up from where it lays.   
"I keep tabs on you. Your cases. I came here to take you home, nobody should be alone after a case like that." Are the first words out of the man's mouth, his voice rough from not speaking for some time, yet smoothing out at the end of his sentence.   
"Never stopped you" Jason replies, finally picking his head up, blinking up at his father as his slowly crashing body leans into him.   
A humorless chuckle escapes the man, his head tipping back for a moment before he rights it.   
"I don't sleep for days after cases like that. I stay up and constantly check on all of you, to make sure that you’re all still living, and breathing, and within reach if you suddenly stop doing those things. I know what it's like, to do this. To feel what you are feeling right now, the difference is, you have people who know when you need people. Right now, you need your people, they need theirs, and we all need sleep" Bruce says, nodding his head towards Jason's obviously eavesdropping team.   
"Okay" is all Jason says, his coffee addled mind not willing to put the brainpower into thinking up a retort, or a comment, or a biting remark.   
"I'll see you assholes on Monday" Jason says with a dopey smile and a half wave - half salute.   
Because that's what happens when Jason Todd gets twenty two hours of sleep in two weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? good? bad? meh? lemme know what you think. :)


End file.
